<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Struck! by PuzlDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583512">Love Struck!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon'>PuzlDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Comedy, Gay Panic, M/M, Murphy's Law, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people find love growing steadily over time. For some, it laps gently like low tide waves before it rolls in quickly.</p><p>For others, it comes in the form of a quicksilver strike to the heart....or a giant studio light to the head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem &amp; Kaiba Seto, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler &amp; Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto &amp; Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi &amp; Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Murphy's Law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This may look like a very productive week of writing, but most of this has been sitting around and I've finally finished editing (most) of it. Um, enjoy this mess? The guys are a disaster, help them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts, like most things in their lives, with Duel Monsters. Pegasus has a brand new championship tournament and he insists on getting some promotional photos for the advertisements.</p><p>It isn't too bad, even though Yuugi hates photographs and being dragged around and eyed like someone's prize cattle. He stays in Pegasus's mansion, and gets good food and a nice allowance to go do things in town. Look awkward in photos equals free vacation. Cool. Even if the photos get plastered on billboards. Not cool. But....mega nice vacation.</p><p>Jou and Mai are there, and Kaiba who is sort of a friend (if you don't say the word friend and set him off). Mako Tsunami is supposedly there but he's spending all his time at the pier and might as well be absent. Everyone else? Strangers.</p><p>Consequence of entering exactly one pro match and one tournament before becoming world champion. He is both extremely green and the person to beat. Everyone knows him, he knows no one else. Its nerve wracking interacting with someone and not knowing if they are actually nice or if they are gonna pull a Weevil Underwood. So Yuugi just hangs close to Jounouchi  and sometimes Mai, and Kaiba, like a little star-headed shadow. </p><p>Even Kaiba lets Yuugi stick to him. Kaiba. Maybe he understands Yuugi's concern. Maybe hanging with a world champions looks good for Kaiba. Maybe Kaiba just wants to avoid Pegasus. Yuugi can't blame him. Being business partners hasn't stopped takeover attempts and industrial spying. Its a weird relationship. Yuugi isn't sure what to make of Pegasus. No one does. Pegasus seems to love that fact.</p><p>But there Yuugi is, hiding in the background of a stuffy photography studio delaying his doom. It's a nice studio. Yuugi has a feeling most studios aren't filled with fancy seating and two buffet tables full of food (Jou and Mako approved). But the absence of windows makes  him claustrophobic. There's dozens of potential Underwoods lounging around grumpily. It's stuffy, and Yuugi keeps tripping over a billion electrical cords (and getting yelled at for it). And there are people are swarming around everywhere. To professionally ogle them.</p><p>Yuugi's curled up in an overly plush green antique looking chair that probably cost more then all of his personal belongings. Ever. Kaiba is sitting in two chairs over, enough of a proximity to seem to keep company but enough of a distance that Kaiba can not interact with him. </p><p>Kaiba isn't even commenting on Yuugi's bouncing legs or continuous deck shuffling. The patter and flickering is met with clacking keys from Kaiba's laptop as he drowns himself in work. Together they block out the chaos around them in companionable not quite silence and its this understanding that makes the rivals sort-of friends.</p><p>Yuugi's friends don't understand it. Their classmates don't. Mokuba and Gramps don't. Sometimes Yuugi doesn't, and he doubts Kaiba does. It's something that Jounouchi especially doesn't get. Kaiba and him are so different, his drive to live life to the fullest clashing with Kaiba's separation from it and single-minded focus on one thing at a time. But these are traits Yuugi shares. This shared desire for distance from the world as they dive into games and work responsibilities.</p><p>So history, rivalship and being on opposite sides of personality temperatures have been set aside for moments of shared isolation. Yuugi's warmth and Kaiba's ice makes a mellow comfortableness Yuugi really needs right now. Jounouchi's bright fire that normally brightens Yuugi's day is just going to set his anxieties aflame like dried kindling. Mai, sometimes a refreshing drizzle and sometimes a lightening strike is hardly better. Yuugi's only other familiar face, Mako? That's...yeah. Intensity, noun: Mako Tsunami.</p><p>Thinking of his other friends, alone in these unfamiliar waters of competition and feared photographers alike, Yuugi looks over to the buffet tables. His heart rate picks up at the surprising lack of his best friend. Jou? Not at a giant spread of free food? Not good. No, no, no.</p><p>One hand leaves his deck shuffling and grabs a fistful of overly-expensive pillow in a death-grip. He starts milling his eyes back and forth amongst the studio. But its huge, at least two or three times the game store's layout. He still feels claustrophobic. And there's so many people, where could-</p><p>There's a snapping. He ignores it. He needs to find his friend. Being around other competitors was dangerous. He thinks of a blond head, bobbing above and below the water level, trying to find some cards. Yuugi's cards. He thinks of finding a yellow wallet. Of a boulder too heavy for five people to move.</p><p>The snapping intensifies. It's right by his ear. Too close to be safe. He darts his head around.</p><p>It's Kaiba, leaning towards Yuugi and his fingers right in his face. He was snapping his fingers right by his ear. And he looks pissed, honestly. He huffs and settles back in his seat. Tilts his head in one direction.</p><p>Yuugi stares. </p><p>The I-want-to-decorate-my-office-with-leather-made-from-your-skin-look that was settling down just into annoyance starts coming back. It isn't pleasant but Yuugi has endured the glare after a number of duels. He's a big boy. Metaphorically.</p><p>Kaiba jerks his head once more and this time Yuugi's come back into reality enough to understand. He follows it and, oh. There's Jounouchi and Mai. Both with skyscraper plates of food, and interacting with a couple of studio people who have a job to do...something. Both blondes have smirks on their faces...nope, they're flirting. Food and flirting. They're probably in heaven.</p><p>Yuugi keeps gasping, trying to restore his oxygen levels. But his heart is slowing. He turns his head around to meet Kaiba's impassive gaze. He waits, them both just looking at each other. Yuugi, unsure, just nods. Kaiba waits a beat, gazing at Yuugi likes he's calculating the cost of a new project, before giving a very slow nod back. He turns back to his laptop and begins tapping away like nothing happened. </p><p>Yuugi stares a bit at him, before ducking his head. It wouldn't do to have Kaiba see the small grin on his face. If Kaiba thought he made Yuugi smile? Caught a whiff of Yuugi connecting the word friend to his person he would throw a fit. Had in fact. To both. Multiple times.</p><p>To Kaiba Seto there is an unforgivable F word and it is not Fuck. </p><p>Its friend.</p><p>But to Yuugi, a bully target who never had a close friend before the age of 16, can't help but smile at every new gesture of friendship and kindness he's shown. It's tender in a good way, the smoothness of new skin grown over wounds. Warm and fresh like freshly baked goods, and he certainly craves them just as much. Yuugi's friends (aside from Kaiba who considers it illegal to show emotions to not-Mokubas) say he's so easily moved because hes good-hearted. </p><p>Yuugi just thinks he's a little desperate and pathetic. But whatever. He's got a bunch of friends, is good at card games and has made one heck of a grand entrance into his pro-gamer career. By which he means a fancy title and a total of eight world championships. In under a year. He doesn't see the point in fussing over his many flaws when things are going so good for once.</p><p>Mood warmed, Yuugi's card shuffling and leg kicking evolves into something restless and not an attempt to vibrate out of his body. And if Kaiba's key clacking seems a little less vicious after he glances at Yuugi's relaxed state? Well. Neither of them mention it.</p><p>So, the two blonds are off entertained with attention from pretty faces, and full bellies, while Yuugi and Kaiba are enjoying quiet contentment in their little bubble of no-one-come-near. Somewhere, Mako is blabbing about his new boat to whoever he can (Yuugi has actually been able to hear him the whole time they've been there. It's the same speech, on loop for whoever he catches. They're all lucky. Yuugi got caught with a harpoon being thrown near his feet for his turn.) Everything seems okayish.</p><p>So, of course, that's when Yuugi sees Bandit Keith skulking around.</p><p>He's eyeing everything with his normal smirk-sneer and is accessorized with his normal arrogance and looking-for-trouble-action-plan. Yuugi's guts turn to ice and muscles turn to stone. Laughter as a stone gets rolled in front of a cave and light is engulfed by darkness passes through Yuugi's mind *again*. But this time Yuugi can see Kaiba freeze beside him and his eyes dart out in that direction. Truly, the scowl on Kaiba's face is a real trophy in his collection. And that's saying something.</p><p>"Don't worry about that trash, Yuugi," Kaiba's face turns towards him. The only reason Yuugi doesn't recoil is because he knows that look isn't meant for him. "He's known for causing ruckus and since he wasn't a listed participant in Duelist Kingdom," Kaiba not being one either isn't mentioned but can anyone count that with Mokuba on the line? </p><p>"I'm sure he caused you and the nerd herd some danger. But there's at least 50 duelists alone and numerous cameras. Some recording. Stop impersonating a marble statue.  It's distracting me from my reports." Yuugi hadn't realized there was recording cameras and it would normally freak him out. But with Bandit Keith and so many possible backstabbers, the cooling relief of Kaiba's hard facts flow through him and unfreeze his muscles.</p><p>He breathes in again, and looks at Kaiba, who is still clacking away. From his glare, a bystander might think his screen had murdered his mother. Also, his dentist must really hate how much he grinds his teeth. It makes Yuugi feel a little better to know he's not the only one affected by Bandit Keith's presence.</p><p>But Yuugi still feels a sinking in his stomach to know he has a friend babysitting him through his unnecessary anxiety and panic attacks. His gaze darts up and around at everyone present. All the duelists and studio workers. The people dressing them, putting layers of goop on their face and burning bright lights in everyone's faces. And this is only the first round of duelists. Pegasus has so many duelists he's photographing that they've been broken up into time blocks. Excessive? It's Pegasus. Excessive, adj.: Pegasus Crawford. He wanted photos of every duelist to use on screens, in pamphlets and on weblistings. He was also making some sort of duelist catalog.</p><p>The real kicker was Pegasus wanting to do a world tour of official tournaments. He wanted to have tournaments in every region in an attempt to expand the game's popularity. Thusly, he also wanted promotional materials of the local champions to display at every one. Ergo, giant duelist photo fest.</p><p>And here Yuugi was. Surrounded by all these smart and accomplished people who *could go more then five minutes of sitting in public doing nothing without a panic attack*. Yuugi clamped down on the hysterical feeling bubbling like tar in his chest. Dark, sticky and oozing. He refused to let it rise out of him in strangled giggles and laughter.</p><p>He was already public enemy number one in the Duel Monsters world. He did also not need to be the madman....he could leave that title to Pegasus thank you very much. (And Mako, too. Sorry, Mako.)</p><p>So there Yuugi is, wrestling with his normal self hatred in the middle of a crowded studio while he's guarded by a furious Kaiba and a stoic Isono behind them, when disaster strikes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anticipation (Is Making Me Wait)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We need a little more backstory before we continue to the best bits. But I still hope you enjoy this! I really enjoy this bit.</p><p>NOTE: Absolutely none of what I described here is like a real game tournament world works. This is my attempt to form a subculture based off of the canon. And the canon is WEIRD.</p><p>Thus, we have this weird hodgepodge of people just happening to know each other and challenging each other randomly while on camera combined with sudden surprise tournaments.</p><p>I planned them to be based off their manga counterparts: slightly crazy, but improve slowly after getting over their trauma. And they supported each other through it with their weird 'you need to be at your best soI can beat you at your best' rivalry. </p><p>And, oops, somehow became friends because of it. (Mokuba is also based off his manga and season 0 counterparts, too. Whoo boy, wild child.)</p><p>Also, I will repeat until my dying days, Kaiba and Atem should be rant buddies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way Atem Sennan hears about Mutou Yuugi overthrowing Atem's rival (slash friend, not that either of them admits it) is through the grapevine. Mostly because Kaiba drops off the face of the earth afterwards. Atem isn't sure quite how to feel about it. He isn't even sure its true. Undocumented duels gossip isn't reliable. But Atem is sure that if it is, Kaiba will stop at nothing to come back victorious.</p><p>And Atem is right. Unfortunately. Because Kaiba goes wild and has his brand new amusement park have a side area labeled Death-T and Kaiba....convinces a relative of Mutou's to duel against him while hooked up to electrical shock machines and then does the same with Mutou.</p><p>And Kaiba loses.</p><p>So with multiple public recordings of the (messed up) duel, Atem's rival was knocked down from 3rd place in the world to fourth in a very ungraceful way. The fact both Mutous put on the shock vests willingly prevented any authorities who came sniffing around from doing anything, but it reaffirmed Kaiba's reputation as ruthless and slightly unhinged. Majorly unhinged.</p><p>Atem, frankly, was impressed with Mutou. Kaiba's dragon deck is formidable to the point of ridiculousness and it is a struggle to emerge victorious for Atem- who has been competing against Kaiba, in Chess, Capmon and then in Duel Monsters for eight years. And Kaiba had pulled a tournament illegal deck devastation card out on Mutou. Mutou had no strong monsters. Hell, he had no middle strength monsters. And he, strapped to an electrical shock machine, worried about an elderly relative in the hospital and with a destroyed deck, still won. Mutou has climbed to quite a rank already in Atem's eyes. </p><p>Kaiba never sunk so low.</p><p>Atem wants to be the one in their strange friendship to go on a blistering tirade at the other for once. But Kaiba drops off the face of the earth for half a year doing who knows what. </p><p>Then Pegasus holds Duelist Kingdom. Atem can't go because Shadi's branch of the family and the Ishtar branch start some massive drama over some dumb antique. (Why is Atem the one doing clean up in their three branched clan when no one likes him? Like, murder attempt drama don't like him?)</p><p>Afterwards, Atem is glad to be unofficial mediator of crazy town because Duelist Kingdom was shown to be a shitshow. And possibly a front for company takeover drama.</p><p>There was competitors assaulting and stealing from each other, apparently not everyone understood they were meant to camp for the night and kids as young as nine were left unaccompanied and unsupervised in the woods for the night with nothing to eat because their parents didn't realize they could come. At least two diabetic kids got emergency care and some teen ate poisonous mushrooms! Competitors who weren't invited made it up to the semifinals, plus some possible murder attempts, and Pegasus hired some extremely shady eliminators. </p><p>(He was actually cleared on the last bit because he had papers outlining what the employees were meant to do....but they apparently were all sadistic bastards who wanted kids to be stuck in caves and tampered with their equipment to put wire nooses in it.)</p><p>And again. Front for company takeover drama. The only reason Pegasus got away with taking Kaiba Mokuba was because he was on the list for guardianship after Gozabura's death and because Kaiba decided to leave his brother for six months. Lets just say no authority or member of the public was impressed with anyone involved in that private/business affair. Much less it being a part of a dueling tournament.</p><p>Including Atem because<strong>, the hell, Kaiba</strong>.</p><p>And somehow, in all of this, Mutou Yuugi swoops in and beats Pegasus, with all of Pegasus's bullshit like never produced cards and underhanded tactics like requiring knowing every card in every listed duelist's deck ("for tournament oversight reasons, you understand"). He also saves the Kaiba brothers rear ends, beats an unbeatable duel without looking at his cards (Atem considers his suspicions on Pegasus's cameras confirmed), gains a new title and doesn't even keep the prize money. A grand debut into the gaming world. And then he goes and gets several more world championships in like five months. (One of which was against the game creator on its release day.) </p><p>Within the year Mutou first popped up he went from a rumored threat to his second place title to knocking everyone down a peg and spreading his reach out into other games. Most gamers tend to stay in one or two game circles. Even one game's tournament schedule can be dizzying. Mutou? He seems determined to give substance to that King of Games label. As if he could rule over every game in existence. He collects championships the way Atem collects tamagotchis. (Yes, Atem looks after all of his children, thank you very much.)</p><p>Atem wants to meet him. And beat him.</p><p>Which leads him to his rival (the two of them at third and fourth place, how the mighty have fallen). After letting loose on quite a rant because what even was this past year Kaiba "what even is wrong with you!". Kaiba doesn't even yell back at him. He mumbles, and sneers but doesn't act as if Atem has defiled a god's throne for daring to raise his voice at Kaiba's almighty self. You know, like usual. Kaiba's not arguing back, just being his snarling self. Its so out of character that Atem stops and stares at Kaiba for several minutes. Kaiba actually seems to realize he messed up. Kaiba chagrined? Atem looks out his window. The sky's still there.</p><p>The two of them stare at each other, daring the other to state the issue. But that isn't how this strange frenemyship goes. So they drop it, Atem with the promise to yank Kaiba's head from his shoulders if he abandons Mokuba again ("I expect you to follow through on that, Sennen."), or if he not quite kidnaps anyone. And gods forbid if he hooks himself or anyone else up to a dangerous piece of machinery over a card game, ("besides I'm offended you didn't try that on me, I'm good enough to beat you aren't I good enough for the special Kaiba treatment?"). He gets a smirk back and  somehow, somehow, things are back to normal between them.</p><p>And then conversation turns to <em>Mutou</em>.</p><p>"Did you just call me up and assume I knew where another duelist was because they live in the same country?" Kaiba's left eyebrow has disappeared behind his terrible mullet bangs and his sarcasm is dripping fresh paint, it's fumes toxic even through the video call.</p><p>"No, I assumed you knew where to find him because your first duel with him was an undocumented personal duel. And, you are also an overly rich bastard with extremely dubious methods of doing business and extremely loyal and discreet security teams who not-kidnap people when you want duels. Like me. And Mutou." Kaiba's sneer twists into grudging acceptance and he nods. Then his jaw clenches as he clamps down on some facts he's having trouble swallowing. Or spitting.</p><p>Whatever it is, he thinks it's likely going to make Atem think less of him. Probably is. But they've both descended and rose in each others esteem to the rock bottom and the highest peak before. Their friendship, and definitely their rivalry, will survive it.</p><p>"He's actually my classmate. That's how the personal duel started. It was....over a rare card dispute," there is a very large number of very large holes in the story. Like the terrible reason for Kaiba doing all of Death-T exists. Given how Kaiba looks like he's swallowed a lemon grove, he knows better then letting Atem know that reason. Atem feels a burning anger climbing back into existence at the back of his mind. But he pushes it down.</p><p>Kaiba got his ass rightfully handed back to him multiple times, was dependent on the mercy of the person he put through hell, and seems to be learning. Kaiba. Regret. Learning morality. These words do not mix. Its with this that Atem extinguishes that righteous anger enough he can respond.</p><p>"I sense a 'but', there."</p><p>"But, I likely will not introduce you two." Likely Atem's ass. Kaiba does or does not. Atem will not be meeting Mutou through Kaiba.</p><p>"...Is there a reason?" Introducing duelists isn't unusual or difficult. Atem isn't even asking for Mutou to duel him. No, Atem will ask Mutou himself. He's a big boy he knows dueling etiquette. Also, his blood sings with anticipation and he wants the glee of throwing down that gauntlet himself.</p><p>"I don't see the point in wasting my time. He won't accept."</p><p>"You haven't even asked, how could you possibly-" Atem is interrupted by an exhausted sigh. Kaiba sounds and looks like he's spent four days in his office attacking a coding problem.</p><p>"He doesn't meet up with duelists- or other game opponents- he doesn't know outside of official tournaments and functions he attends." It's Atem's turn to sneer.</p><p>"He's quite green for such a move, thinks himself too high and mighty with his new championship title?" It might be a bit too much venom for a stranger but Atem is full of venom. He's always been one to go on a tirade of righteous anger on others behalf. Someone considering himself too good to meet any opponents who face him with open hearts? Atem does not approve.</p><p>"Not so." The forcefulness makes Atem blinks in surprise. Usually Kaiba is all to willing to join in, or just enjoy, Atem's tirades. Even his pettiness, as long as its not aimed at Kaiba himself. They are smart, strategic, overly-loyal, -and most importantly- vicious and petty bitches together. Its a good friendship. They just feel above calling it that. Kaiba shooting Atem's rant down? And Kaiba looks furious as well, but he's glaring off screen at the wall.</p><p>"I assume you heard of the fiasco that was Duelist Kingdom?" And Kaiba's snarl sounds like a great cat emitting a challenge.</p><p>"I have heard a lot, though I'm not sure how much to believe."</p><p>"Whatever you've heard, it was worse." Atem raises an eyebrow. Kaiba, surely, knows of how gossip works? He is famous.</p><p>"Stop. Whatever you heard, it was worse. And Mutou was right in the middle of it. He had his cards stolen and destroyed, was assaulted, his friends assaulted, played duels with nooses around his neck and was left for dead. His friends were knocked unconscious and dragged into illegal duels, they witnessed mass star chip theft and then he faced off against Pegasus, who cheated out of his gaudy red velvet suit clad ass. Including poisoning him, spying on his cards and using non-production, purposefully unbeatable cards. And Mutou went through all that and still found time for his friends and him to free my little brother. <strong>Mutou. Doesn't. Meet up. With. Other. Duelists.</strong>"</p><p>Now there's a lot to unpack there, but apparently Kaiba doesn't have time for that because he tacks on ", I'm not wasting my time asking him. You'll meet - and lose - to him at the next big tournament."</p><p>There is so much in Kaiba's speech that Atem is busy digesting, that he doesn't watch his mouth.</p><p>"I am away for one tournament and the Duel Monsters world just explodes? I really should not have left you all without my supervision. Especially you." Kaiba's nostrils flare like a cartoon bull's and sure enough, he starts going off. </p><p>"Excuse me?!"</p><p>What follows is an impressive rant to an outsider, but for Atem and Kaiba, it's small and rather lackluster. Kaiba isn't even trying that hard - he seems to be weighed and worn down from the discussions of what happened this past year. They may not talk all the time but to go without talking for over a year is enormous. And it was stressful for both of them. The last few months of not talking was actually due to Atem - dealing with complicated family feuding is draining to say the least. </p><p>Family, right? But even Malik and him are on better terms. Okay, sure, those terms involved Malik saying they would be friends the day Atem dies but. There is no more murder attempts! Plus, Shadi's weird bullshit. Whatever.</p><p>Atem's life was filled with bullshit, Kaiba's life was filled with bullshit and if they both want to rant at each other to make each other feel better, then they rant at each other. It's better than what they used to do to each other, back when they were younger and a little more unhinged and violent....but they got better. Dragged themselves out of a mess of family trauma and made names for themselves in a productive hobby. So they understand. Ranting is a good outlet on their terms. At least, comparatively.</p><p>Atem just lets his face drop into 'unimpressed resting bitch face number four' and zones out to digest the Duelist Kingdom mess while Kaiba destresses. </p><p>And it's a lot to digest. For one, Pegasus ran a shitshow and Atem was sure that he would be doing everything he could to bounce back from it....he needed to prepare himself for the Duel Monsters landscape changing dramatically. Not to mention the amount of burned players and families. Interacting with anyone who had actually been through the dueling catastrophe would likely be a lot more cautious and possibly have more red tape. There probably was numerous players like Mutou who were now beyond wary of interacting with other duelists. The informal nature of Duel Monsters would likely become a lot more rigid and formal. Atem did not approve. But, if Duelist Kingdom could happen it might be necessary. </p><p>But for the less game focused news...Atem flicked his eyes up at Kaiba. His friend was clearly still weighed by the actions of others and himself. Mokuba's capture no doubt was at the forefront of his mind. Atem almost felt sorry for Mokuba, for he was sure he was on a short leash and surrounded by security. But it might be a comfort to him after what happened.</p><p>Atem hoped so. He cared about the little brat even despite his sharp elbows, sharper knives and gremlin's cackle when he churlishly lorded over a victory. He also gave warm hugs, fussed over his friends and family, and helped his brother start a project to rescue abused kids worldwide.</p><p>Not to mention, Kaiba spoke of Mutou's adventures with a tone similar to what he used to describe Mokuba being bullied when they were kids. This may have been more severe, but, for Kaiba, Mokuba being upset was a national crisis. In comparison? Also, Kaiba was a crazy son of a bitch who played card games with electrical shock machines hooked to him. The fact Kaiba was even furious for Mutou going through that shitshow instead of just disgusted at the whole affair translated as concern in Kaiba-ish.</p><p>Not to mention Kaiba brought up Mutou and his friends rescuing Mokuba.</p><p>Even without any of those facts, Kaiba was actually respecting Mutou's boundaries enough that he wasn't even asking. Kaiba had known Atem for years and they had a bond. Plus, it was simple duelist etiquette to introduce other respected duelists. Kaiba wasn't even extending the request to Mutou. Kaiba? Respecting someone's feelings? Kaiba respecting someone as a duelist equal to Atem?</p><p>Atem definitely wanted to meet Mutou. And not just as a duelist.</p><p>Atem smiled. Tournament season was going to be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Enjoy Y'all's Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I could have waited a week and posted this with its second half..........or I could post this as a cliffhanger and make everyone scream. :)</p><p>Since everyone was certain this story has angst, I wanted to live up to your expectations. Enjoy!</p><p>Note: Kul Elena was the birth place for the Tombskeeper's line because of the tablet and shrine. Atem is a part of the crazy tombskeeper's family, even if that isn't what they are here. Ergo, Atem hails from Kul Elena (though it isn't one with the crazy backstory).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, well, well. All the major duelists in the world in one place. This will be fun."</p><p>"It's unnecessarily dramatic. He could have easily asked people for their own photos first."</p><p>"One: It's Pegasus Crawford. Two: This is as much a clear-his image-campaign as it is for obtaining marketing photos," Atem replies as he flops on his back on the middle of the grand queen bed. Well, grand for him. The Brothers Kaiba are sitting at the plush couch in the room, scowling at the scenery. Fair enough. This is probably a cheap motel room compared to their bedrooms at their manor. Atem? He's just enjoying the <em>silk sheets</em>. He grabs a pillow and stuffs his face in it. The smell of lavender invades his nostrils.</p><p>When he sticks his head up, he sees a very unimpressed Kaiba the Elder.</p><p>"And you know who else is there?"</p><p>"Every third rate duelist who dares to call themselves worthy of a title?" Ah, Kaiba won't be making friends today. Neither will Mokie, who sniffs and sticks his nose in the air. How he can organize his CapMon without looking, Atem can't tell. Still, Atem can't help the smile that takes over his face.</p><p>"Well, I don't know about third rate ones. But there will be many duelists. Lots of them. Including, but not limited to...." He pulls out his deck. There might not be any tournaments, but he won't turn down a friendly duel. This many duelists? Lots of duels. Hopefully. Please. Atem gets bored.</p><p>"Ughhhhhhh, what is it with you and Mutou."</p><p>"I. Am. Curious." He thinks he should switch out some of his backrow cards, he's been getting predictable with them.</p><p>"You and most of the gaming world. And I don't see them invading my office or message box at every chance to beg for his email or an introduction." Well, if we're gonna be like that, huh? Atem smirks, hiding his lower face with his cards. He meets Kaiba's eyes. For full provocation effect.</p><p>"Maybe, I just want to meet the only other person in the world who can humble you." Pegasus doesn't count. Of course. He out-cheats a cheetah.</p><p>"Excuse me?!" Oh Kaiba, so predictable.</p><p>"Though, I must admit. You being so protective of someone other then Mokuba is a cute look." Kaiba sputters. Atem has never seen Kaiba sputter. It's amazing. Perfect. He's putting this in his mental hall of fame.</p><p>"What did you just say to me?" Kaiba's voice is a low and angry growl of doom. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Atem deals with doom on a daily basis. Just look at his family. He isn't impressed. </p><p>"I. Said. You. Being. Protective. Is. Cute," Atem enunciates each syllable in slow motion. "Like. A. Mama. Bird."</p><p>At this, Kaiba launches himself at Atem. They haven't wrestled like this in ages. Not since their tempers both started improving. Pitting their mixed martial arts and their strategy against each other informally is a thrill. Kaiba favors Tai chi, Atem has Judo to put his stature to good use. But both of them don't mind observing a move from someone and implementing it. This is nothing but another battle, another game to them. And they both hate to lose. In the background, the cheers and gremlin's-cackle of tiny little Mokuba bounces of the walls.</p><p>Eventually, their wrestling not fit for a decorated bedroom, ends with the casualty of a painting. Atem uses their forward momentum to turn and carry Kaiba into the wall, and the reverberating wall gives up the ghost of propriety. Down comes a kitschy scene of a flower-strewn cottage.</p><p>The yells and the noise brings in both the Kaiba and the Crawford security guards. Isono backs off with a nod and a wave of the Kaiba brothers hands but the Crawford guards do not seem happy with the butchered painting.</p><p>"Is there a problem, gentlemen? Aside from your damages to Mr. Crawford's property?" Ah the many formal ways to say 'You done fucked up, sons'. Really, Atem doesn't have the patience, sometimes. Manners until not needed, is the Kul Elena - and tombskeeper's - way. Why someone is polite when pissed eludes him.</p><p>"No, we were done here. Mokuba wants to go get ice cream, anyway. Tell Mr. Crawford to send me a check for the damage to the frame. The painting itself is undamaged." Kaiba states as they both brush themselves off. The Crawford security guard picks up the painting. He scowls at Kaiba as he inspects it. Grudgingly nods his agreement.</p><p>"Come on, Mokuba." Both of them start walking, Mokuba carrying more Capmon then his tiny hands should be able to handle. They stop at the threshold.</p><p>"You're welcome to join us. We will leave in ten," Kaiba pauses to glare. "As long as you don't mention <em><strong>him."</strong></em> Atem smiles back. He knows how to look innocent. The younger siblings always learn from the predecessors. Life lessons. Homework. How not to get caught.</p><p>"Of course, Kaiba."</p><p>While they sit over bowls of sundaes, and cones of sugary delight, Atem brings up Mutou. Kaiba nearly puts a passerby's eye out with a spoon. His throwing arm is great. Atem says maybe he should look into darts. He's serious. Kaiba scoffs. It's a shame, Kaiba really should take his advice more.</p><p>*******<br/>
Oh, what luck. Atem happens to be in the same photography session as Mutou and Kaiba. Delightful.</p><p>He doubts Kaiba will try to stop him, nor will he introduce him. But if Kaiba and Mutou interact, then he should be able to introduce himself by talking to Kaiba first. Perfect.</p><p>But of course, they have alphabetized the names of duelists in the photography session. So, Atem is on the metaphorical chopping block first. Terrible. And excuse this woman for saying his make up isn't perfect, thank you. She doesn't even know how to properly rim someone's eyes with eyeliner. After a bit of a fuss, and Pegasus actually doing an okay thing for once and stepping in, Atem lets her put on a different foundation due to the camera lights. He keeps his kohl. That cheap liquid pen can go back to the hell it came from.</p><p>Thankfully, no one disagrees with his outfit. Apparently, want them to look like themselves. Good. No one is handling his leather pants, thank you. These were expensive!</p><p>He asks why they are having them shoot in blocks. Apparently, it's both easier and quicker to photograph them in succession <em>and</em> by doing a few group shots they can edit them together. Instead of editing hundreds of individual shots together or trying to get that many people (mostly teens or young adults) to stay still at once. Apparently the photographers 'had been down that road before'.</p><p>Atem has never pitied anyone more then he had after that statement.</p><p>So stand, smirk like he's looking at an opponent. Try not to blink. Flash, flash. New pose. Rinse, lather, repeat. Pick out a couple of shots he likes.</p><p>"You're letting me have a say?"</p><p>"We already picked the best of them. This is marketing you. You should choose how your face is plastered everywhere, don't you think?"</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Then, Atem just has a ton of free time while he waits for the group shot. A.K.A., find food, find Mutou, annoy the hell out of Kaiba.</p><p>He looks over and sees the buffet tables. Is that tabbouleh? Wonderful. However, the two blonds raiding it frantically make it into a battlefield. He debates it. Sighs. He probably should wait.</p><p>He wouldn't make a good first impression while bleeding out.</p><p>Hmm. He definitely is too hungry to contemplate a conversation, though. So he hangs back, by the photography crew. He surveys the territory. There's Mako Tsunami, telling everyone all about his new boat. Atem is proud. His friend really is excited about it. Doesn't mean he wants to listen to a fourth replay of getting it, but he's proud.</p><p>There's Espa Roba. He heard he got caught cheating, but that he publicly took steps to clean up his act. And that it was an attempt to protect his brothers. As a sibling? Atem understands. As a duelist? Atem is not impressed. But at least he's grown from it. He still sees a few people keeping their distance from Roba. That shunning isn't going to end quickly. But as long as he stays strong, he should still be able to keep his place in the dueling world.</p><p>And, ah! One of the blonds at the buffet table turns around. It's Mai! She seems concentrated on the conversation she's having with a lanky blond moptop and her gigantic plate of food. But after a few moments of frenzied waving, he catches her eye. She juggles her leaning tower of deep-fried something to wave him over. It's probably safe to approach in his quest for nutrition, given that Mai might out-rival Mahaad in overprotectiveness. If anyone takes out Atem over a debate at the chocolate fountain? Well. Mai would probably take them out.</p><p>With that, he smiles and starts to make his way over to his fellow leather-loving friend. He tiptoes over a power cord here, dodges a powercord there. Looks around, and oh! There's Kaiba. He's sitting close by someone with, and he must say, a very impressive 'do of punk hair. He pets his own in an empathetic appreciation for how expensive the necessary products are.</p><p>Atem meets Kaiba's eye and raises his brow. Kaiba glares back at him. Isono, behind them both, shifts.</p><p>So that's how it's gonna be, huh, Kaiba? Oh, well. He'll fuel up before fighting that battle. He wants to meet the person that beat Kaiba and Pegasus and perhaps the only other person Kaiba willingly <em>hangs out with</em> in the duelist world. Or....ever. Listen, Atem has been trying to make Kaiba to make friends for ages. The closest he has gotten is Kaiba and his cousin Isis having a fellow low tolerance for all bullshit. Especially his bullshit. Kaiba making another friend? Amazing.</p><p>A challenge and socializing. Atem barely manages to keep himself from dancing on the tips of his toes. He's so excited.</p><p>But, food. Before Mai and her lanky friend devour it all. And everyone else, all eyeing the spread, swoops in after the scant remains like vultures. And Kaiba wonders what making friends is good for. It includes games, introductions, and being able to eat while food is warm.</p><p>He looks over again. Mai's brow is raised and she's -somehow - managing to tap a finger in impatience. Even while holding an unholy conglomeration of food on a paper plate. It's no bigger then his hand. His small hands. He needs to ask Pegasus where he gets his disposable plates, he wants to invest in that.</p><p>Atem shrugs a smile at her. She rolls her eyes. Apology accepted. He starts walking her way again. No use testing her limited patience anymore than he has.</p><p>Until - a rustle. And a clank. Several clangs. And a laugh. A horrible laugh. He feels the air whistle towards him before he hears it. Sees it. Jerks his head around just to have a blinding light sear into his skull.</p><p>Darkness.</p><p>"We'll see how well you can pull your tricks now, Mutou!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p><p> </p><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I See Stars When I Look At You (Or Is That The Head Injury)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still can't believe everyone was certain this would have massive angst. Here we are, where we are supposed to be.</p><p>Enjoy the fluff of this story, because it's as sweet as sugar. (Minus Yuugi's occasional panic attack and Atem's soon to hit eternal shame.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By disaster, Yuugi means a real, giant disaster. Not Burger World running out of the special for a month disaster, not Kaiba reacting to being called Yuugi's friends disaster, not Jou calling everything that doesn't go his way a disaster, nor Gramps calling the high school girls' winter skirts being longer disaster (real creepy, grandpa).</p><p>Yuugi means <em>Duelist Kingdom</em> disaster.</p><p>To refresh, that means kids trapped underground disaster, kids passed out from diabetic problems disaster, kids being beaten unconcious for star chip disaster and wire nooses around necks disaster.</p><p>Because under a bunch of shattered and twisted studio lights lays an unconscious person. And running away from the scene is someone wearing a hoodie. The hoodie does not hide an unforgettable voice, nor the flash of a red, white, and blue bandanna.</p><p>Bandit Keith.</p><p>And the shout for when Keith took the poor person out? Was for <em>him</em>. For Mutou Yuugi. The guards give chase to Bandit Keith, while everyone else rushes to help, or stare at, the individual sprawled under the glass and metal.</p><p>The head-boss-something of the studio ushers everyone to keep their distance and starts gesturing to someone. He acts like he's pulling something. And, oh. The power-cords.</p><p>The studio-lights switch off, but the smell of burning cloth, hair and flesh still waft through the air.</p><p>Normally, Yuugi would keep his distance. But this attack was meant for <em>him.</em> The tar that invaded his stomach has come back. And it's joined by a wave of guilt. He hasn't felt that since Ushio led him down an alleyway to the sight of Jou and Honda. The tar crawls up his throat and evaporate all oxygen.</p><p>Without any conscious thought, his body is wiggling through the crowd. Or, he tries to. He isn't very successful. A winner in card games he might be, but he's a runt outsized and out-numbered.</p><p>Then, Kaiba strides his lanky self up and through the crowd. Yuugi swiftly (and metaphorically, he likes living) latches onto his coat-tails and rides through the huddle. He <em>needs </em>to do something. <em>Anything</em>. At least to witness the damage caused by his mere existence in the gaming world. And when they get through, Kaiba gasps like he's been punched. There, laying under a mass of studio equipment and busted glass lays a silhouette of Yuugi.</p><p>Well, almost.</p><p>The height and stature certainly match. The massive amounts of leather, and studs? Check. The slicked and spiked hair? Almost a twin, just exchange red for reddish-violet. You can also exchange Yuugi's signature unlaced sneakers for leather platform boots (listen, man, the extra centimeters aren't gonna help your height).</p><p>The differences lay in the dark skin and the facial features. A longer face for Yuugi's oval. A stronger, but still round nose for Yuugi's petite button. His thick brows seem to lay in a natural piercing glare. (That might be the pain.) And the cheeks are slightly less chubby. Slightly.</p><p>Overall? It's like Yuugi is looking in a mirror, shifted slightly to the left. Also, he kinda wants to ask the guy how he gets his eyeliner that crisp.</p><p>You know, once he figures out how to help him.</p><p>"<strong>Sennan?!?!</strong>" By Kaiba's strangled exclamation, he seems to know Mr. Mirror. Or Sennan, apparently. He kinda wants to ask Kaiba why he never introduced them, except Kaiba likes to pretend he doesn't have a sense of humor. Question answered.</p><p>"Is. I-is he okay?" Yuugi asks Mr.Boss-Photographer-Dude as Yuugi's knees slam down on the floor. This is his fault. He has to help somehow. Someway. His shaky hands levitate in front of him, waiting for permission, orders, requests. A hand pats on his shoulder, squeezes.</p><p>"He'll be fine, Yug. Best to let the medics do their jobs," Yuugi jerks his head up to meet his friend's eyes, and then swivels to look at where Jou is pointing. Sure enough, three medics have appeared out of no where. Once the electrical power is shut off, and the equipment moved, they descend upon the prone figure to work their medical magic.</p><p>"As much as I despise agreeing with your lapdog," Kaiba gets a growl from Jou ", You should appreciate his first sensible thought and stop worrying. Sennan is a tough one. And That no good pest is going to regret this very soon." So Kaiba definitely knows Mirror Man. It's good to know Kaiba's thoughts. Kaiba is rarely wrong with facts. He can calculate possibilities like most people breath air. If Kaiba says he's fine, Mirror Man will be fine. Yuugi takes in a breath. A deep one.</p><p>"He. He. Bandit Keith thought he was me." Jou's hand squeezes tight on his shoulder. Kaiba's scowl manages to tilt even further downwards. Somehow.</p><p>"The only person to be blamed is the person who did this," Kaiba jerks his head at the figure being laid on the stretcher. "He'll be fine, Yuugi. Sennan has been through a few things. He will bounce back soon enough...or I'll make him." Ominous, but that's Kaiba. It's interesting that Kaiba knows him enough for casual threats. Or for his harm to lead to Kaiba's clenched hands and teeth.</p><p>Now, that Yuugi isn't dizzy from panic or oxygen deprivation, he can see the vein pounding at his temple. He cautiously - so cautiously - reaches up. He pats Kaiba's arm. Once. Pause. Twice. Stops, so he doesn't push it.</p><p>Kaiba flicks his gaze down at him, still kneeling on the floor. Cautiously, so slowly, as if Yuugi might bite, he reaches down.</p><p>Kaiba pats Yuugi's shoulder. Once. Pause. Just lays his hand on Yuugi's right shoulder. It's more hovering then a firm squeeze. Yuugi smiles back anyway. Or tries. He still mentally feels like he got run over by a bulldozer. But Kaiba doesn't seem to know what smiling is, so it's okay.</p><p>Yuugi kneels there, flanked by his two improvised guards, as he waits for a verdict.</p><p>                        ****************</p><p>It takes some doing, getting them past the frontline of disaster. But, Kaiba doesn't let anything stop him. It's the reason Kaiba and Atem truly understand each other. Plus, once Pegasus knows it was Yuugi that Bandit Keith - the caught culprit - was aiming for, he is able to instruct the medics he is paying for to let them hang about. Bandit Keith - the terrible fool. Dozens of witnesses and rolling cameras, and he didn't even run quickly.</p><p>As long as the group stays back some, and don't directly interfere, they can stay. Kaiba wouldn't be surprised if the grumpy, small woman doctor wouldn't grab their decks and slice their necks with them if they messed with her patient's medical treatment. Kaiba respects her.</p><p>They, is of course Kaiba, Yuugi, Yuugi's lapdog, and Mai Valentine. She is friends with both Yuugi (and his nerds), and Atem. She seems to be helping Yuugi from having another panic attack. Probably another reason the medics don't mind Yuugi close. He did have a total of two panic attacks in their eyesight. And six more earlier today.</p><p>Kaiba had 'find out how to get this twerp a prescription' on his to-dos for arriving back in Domino City. He crosses it out. He moves it right under 'look after Mokuba', 'make sure Atem isn't entirely broken', and 'prevent Pegasus from stealing his brother or company'.</p><p>Everyone else, aside from guards, was ushered by Pegasus's crew to his manor to be swiftly distracted. Pegasus keeps demanding updates every few minutes. Which was - no change. Luckily, they had found out very quickly there was no paralysis. Unfortunately, this happened because he had been moved by the crew and yet had continued his unconscious shifting. Unfortunately, because Angry Doctor had given the film crew an impressive dressing down. Also, luckily, he was hit by the part of the studio light without the glass. It had sprayed in the other direction. His massive amount of leather may have been burned and ruined, but it protected his actual skin. For being hit with a studio light, Atem received the optimal situation.</p><p>If he wasn't brain damaged.</p><p>Why did that insufferable man have to plan his photo shoot so far away from civilization. Every moment it took the ambulance to reach them was precious time. There was only so many ways to plan for the eventualities when he didn't know enough medically to calculate. All other responsibilities were managed. He had informed Mahaad, and the blonds keeping the other twerp from hyperventilating. Mokuba? Safe with Roland.</p><p>So, he was using his spare time to plan how to make Bandit Keith suffer. And he would suffer. He just had to get his chance at him before Atem's siblings did. His gaze flicked to a fuming blond beside him. The one wearing too much perfume. He best get his shot before Atem's friends, too.</p><p>A jerk of motion caught his eye. A groan. They all watched, breathless, as Atem rejoined the land of the living. His eyes opened and blinked dazedly. He sat up, to his medic's protests.</p><p>"Sir? Sir? We need to ask you to please stop moving. We aren't certain how hurt you are. Sir?"</p><p>"Huh? What happened? Where-"</p><p>"You were injured, sir. We are trying to help you, if you c-" Atem's eyes landed on the mismatched group of duelists. He gasped. Like a dying fish on a dock. Then he hiccuped from inhaling so much air.</p><p>"Seto?" His eyebrows furrowed, uncertain. At least some thought was there. But how much? Kaiba nodded. He overlooked the use of his first name. He wasn't goning to harangue an injured and confused man.</p><p>"It's me."</p><p>"Am I dead?" Kaiba watched in slow motion the chain reaction of everyone's emotions. Both blonds seemed slightly concerned, but mostly trying not to laugh. Yuugi turned yet another concerning shade, this time green. The paramedics started sharing looks. Kaiba wished he knew enough about medical culture to decipher them.</p><p>"No, sir, you aren't dead. You just got hit by a studio light." Atem squints hard at the paramedic. His nose is scrunched. Kaiba has never seen him scrunch his nose before. For good reason. He looked like a confused teddy bear. Wearing leather.</p><p>"I don't believe you," Atem states. The medic gapes. Atem swivels back around to face them. "Seto, you tell things as they are. Am I dead?"</p><p>"No, you're alive and your brain seems to be working as much as it normally does." Which was not at all. A not entirely concerning concussion, if he could remember his name and have full conversations. Atem, not agreeing with that assessment, scrunched his nose even further. Puffed his cheeks out like a chipmunk. Kaiba reached for his phone.</p><p>He needs a picture of this terrifying visage. It was the best blackmail he had ever seen. He heard a click from beside him. Apparently, Valentine had the same idea. He wondered what he would have to do to get a copy.</p><p>"Are you certain? Because there was a big light, and then complete darkness and now there's an <strong><em>angel</em></strong>." Well, then. Maybe a more concerning concussion than he calculated. He cursed his lack of medical knowledge.</p><p>"An angel, sir? Where do you see an angel," one of the paramedics asked while shining a light in Atem's eyes. Atem did not appreciate his head being turned towards the man. At all.</p><p>"An angel!" Atem explained. His arm and pointed finger jutting out to...the kneeling Yuugi.</p><p>Valentine was still recording this, thankfully. She seemed torn between concern and laughing. The mutt didn't seem to have any compulsions and started guffawing, slapping Yuugi's shoulder. Pegasus's eyebrows shoot up as he coos. He no doubt smells marketing possibilties. Or blackmail. The strict woman doctor looked unimpressed, like she dealt with this and worse every day. Maybe she did.</p><p>The younger paramedic, the one still trying to look at Atem's eyes, starts to make suppressed wheezing sounds as he works. And Yuugi squeak-wails. This is terrible. This is hideous. This is glorious. The worst and best thing Kaiba had ever been present for.</p><p>Kaiba was making sure Atem's gay and dramatic ass was remembering this on his death bed. Which was probably soon, considering Atem would likely dig a hole and hunker in it to die once he was sane and remembered this.</p><p>"Seto, an an-<em>gel</em>," Atem urgently proclaimed again. As if to show off his lack of sanity.</p><p>"You are literally a pagan." </p><p>"Sshhhhh," Atem whisper yelled, sticking his pointer finger in front of his mouth. His other hand waved dramatically. He almost took out eye-checking man's eye. "Don't tell him! He might go away!"</p><p>Disgustingly amazing.</p><p>...Wait, Kaiba was going to have to put up with this until Isis and Mahaad arrived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lions, and Dragons, and Kuribohs, Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note, Kuribohs are not fairies. This is a combo of Mahaad only knowing so much about his little brother's trading cards, and the fact that he doesn't care about the cotton balls. :( But they are so full of love Mahaad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His brother went to a photoshoot. Practically a paid vacation. Spent with a bunch of people whose only sport involved playing cards. And he ends up in the hospital.</p><p>Because, of course. Of course he ends up in the hospital.</p><p>Mahaad always has a set of luggage packed at all times. He never knows when something strange or terrible will happen in this family. So when he was informed (by both Pegasus and Kaiba, separately) he grabs two suitcases, stuffs his sister in a seat, and drives to their cousins.</p><p>And, of course, Isis is waiting. She 'felt something had occurred'. Because of course she did. Not creepy at all. Not inconvenient to predict this after Atem left.</p><p>With Rishid reminded that helping his brother do illegal things means they both might end up in jail, all three of them head off to America in a handful of hours. Bless Isis's government contacts.</p><p>Which leads the three of them to the hospital hallways that holds Kaiba's guards, and Kaiba himself. The fact that Kaiba looks green as the grinch is concerning. Kaiba once almost killed himself and two others with electroshock card games. If the state Atem is in unnerves him... Isis sitting straight up in her plane seat out of a dead sleep to announce 'all will be well' be damned. This was bad.</p><p>"Kaiba." Kaiba turns to them. Mahaad has seen him work five days straight on nothing but coffee and two sherbet popsicles. He looks even worse then that. And the hospital lighting isn't helping.</p><p>"Mahaad. Isis. Child." Kaiba's eyes dart between the three of them. Mahaad suspects its less of a greeting then a worn out brain's attempt to categorize what it's seeing.</p><p>Mana stops her anxiety jittering for a moment so she can puff her cheeks out at Kaiba's usual label for her. From what Mahaad understands of Kaiba, it might not be an insult. To be a child that is not Mokuba ranks just under Mokuba children in the world. Mahaad thinks so, anyway.</p><p>"How are things?" Isis asks, as if talking about the weather.  Because of course she does. Mahaad takes in a deep breath. Slowly. Very slowly. By their side, Mana's jittering turns to vibrations as she anticipates her worst fears.</p><p>Kaiba delivers.</p><p>"It's terrible. Horrendous. An absolute nightmare. I've never seen anything like this."</p><p>The atmosphere in the hallways turns to sudden doom. Mana starts sniffling, as if she's holding back her sobs for the moment her eyes land on Atem. Probably is. Isis is completely relaxed in the sea of doom. Like it's teatime.</p><p>Mahaad feels like he is no where. Everywhere. Somewhere to the left. It's like he's floating in ice.</p><p>His precious, precocious baby brother. Atem. The little one (always little) who spent a good long time teaching his wily manner to Mana so they could pester him to maximum annoyance. The brother who sucked snake venom out of his arm. Or tried to. Turns out there wasn't any or they both would have died. He had changed Atem's diapers, cuddled his chubby toddler self in his arms, had accidentally set the kitchen on fire with Atem. The vain punk who fought someone if they disrespected his siblings.</p><p>His baby brother.</p><p>He had let Atem leave alone. To an event by an insane man whose last event had kids nearly murdering each other. Why had he thought this was a good idea? It was his job to protect his little siblings. And he failed him.</p><p>"No." It's his whispered voice, but it doesn't feel like it is.</p><p>"Yes," a haunted Kaiba responds. A lip-wobbling Mana latches onto Mahaad's arm. Distantly, he feels her clutched close to him. He has to be strong for her. For him. For both his siblings.</p><p>"Ah, are you Mr. Sennan's family?" A brunette woman with an aura of 'I probably volunteer every weekend at animal shelters and bake the neighbors cookies' walked up to them. Mahaad finds himself shaking her hand without thought. Mahaad opens his mouth to speak, but all he can do is choke on his broken promises.</p><p>"That's us," Isis says instead.</p><p>"Well, we did all the scans and tests and its just rather remarkable."</p><p>"Remarkable?" Mahaad echoes through the surrounding fog.</p><p>"That your brother had such little damage. From so much burning hot studio equipment falling on top of him, and him to be doing so well." It could have been worse? The sense of doom crawling up his spine suddenly snatches at his throat. What was worse? Did Atem...did Atem barely avoid death? Mahaad feels lightheaded. But he's got to continue with his straight face. He can't frighten Mana anymore then she already is.</p><p>"How bad is it?" Mana's voice is less a question than it is a beg. Dr. Bakes Cookies doesn't seem to notice.</p><p>" Well, aside from the superficial scrapes, he's got some bruising. He will definitely feel it for a while. But mostly, it's just the concussion. That's going to take a little more time. But he recalls things well, responds fairly quickly. He seems like he will have a good recovery," her lips twist with amusement. Amusement. His brother's in the hospital because a murder attempt and she's amused. "Aside from his slight confusion on....certain matters. Might require a bit of patience around him." What?</p><p>She opens the door and ushers them in. Inside lays a big bed surrounded by people. He vaguely recognizes some of them. He definitely recognizes Mai, who is holding a video camera. All of them, including the camera, is watching the bed.</p><p>Atem.</p><p>A tiny figure, covered with a mix-mash of bandages and gauze. His beloved horror of hair has a burned portion on the left, and he's got a huge head bandage on. He's also hunched over his bedside table. And a collection of Jello cups. A lot of Jello cups. And a plate.</p><p>Everyone is staring at him as he determinedly works. On...something. The Sennan/Ishtar/Kaiba group joins in watching. Dr. I Knit My Grandkids Sweaters makes notes on her clipboard. Idly, Mahaad thinks about how to murder Kaiba for terrifying him. First step would be distracting his guards. Then the act.</p><p>Atem meticulously turns each Jello cup upside-down on the plate, cuts it into layers, and flips it back into the cup. He finally finishes the last cup, and puts it back. Then he begins to arrange the layers on the plate. And takes a fork out of plastic wrap.</p><p>Oh, dear Anubis. His brother is sculpting. With Jello. And Atem hates art and crafts.</p><p>Mana, dear, sweet Mana. Decides now is the time to interrupt.</p><p>"Brother!" She shouts. In Mahaad's ear. Atem's tiny, scorched head pops up.</p><p>"Mana!" Atem screeches back. Screeches. What? His face hasn't held that big a smile since he was five. Atem chucks aside the fork. Literally chucks it, and Dr. Community Gardening swoops to catch it before it punctures his IV bag.</p><p>Then Atem stands up. In the bed. Luckily, he has pants on under the gown. And then he rears back, and oh no. Oh, no no no.</p><p>"Don't you dare, Atem." Unfortunately, Atem never has listened to Mahaad's Big Sibling Voice.</p><p>Seven minutes later (by Mahaad's estimate), the ever so patient doctor is finishing patching up Atem's arm and putting an IV line in his other one. You, know. Because he ripped the first one out by hug-jump-attacking Mana.</p><p>Everyone else hit by the blood splatter seems to have cleaned themselves up. Mahaad will never forget learning to not rip out an intravenous line. This will never be wiped from his memory. Ever. Yet another mental scar from his siblings.</p><p>Atem, on the other hand, is cheerfully oblivious. His concussion has made him otherworldly cheerful, and seems to have moved him to loopy land.</p><p>"Oh, everything was going fine, and then I saw Mai and she was with Jounouchi- but I didn't know he was Jounouchi because I didn't know about him, but he's new in Japan and was second in Duelist Kingdom, did you know that?" Atem pauses, but not even for a full breath before he's ranting again.</p><p>"And then there was someone yelling, and this really bright light, and then there was darkness, and then I saw an angel. An angel, Mahaad!" Atem stops his Jello-creature molding to point at the room's other punk occupant.</p><p>"Atem, we're pagan," Mana confusedly reminds.</p><p>"Don't tell him that!" Atem screeches. Mahaad, on the other hand, is busy staring at the 'angel'.</p><p>Mutou Yuugi. It makes sense, in a round about way. The person Atem was focused on facing. Atem refused to look him up, choosing instead to meet all his competitors "as a duelist, heart to heart in an honorable duel".</p><p>Mahaad wasn't a duelist. He actually researches things about his brother's sport. Mostly because it's full of half insane people. Mahaad pauses. He eyes the bandage on his brother's head. Scratch that. Fully insane people. And he has a brother to look after.</p><p>Also, his brother's kind of really gay. Extremely. And a disaster magnet. An overwhelmingly gay  chaotic event was expected eventually.</p><p>"Is-is that a Kuriboh?" The topic of Mahaad's musing pipes up. Atem pauses in his work.</p><p>"You know about Kuriboh?" A feeling creeps in the back of Mahaad's brain.</p><p>"Do I ever. I have all the Kuriboh brothers in my deck!" Yuugi declares proudly. As if having a trading card deck of magical hairy sphere fairy monsters is something to boast of.</p><p>Atem's face stretches in wonder. Mahaad feels a headache. Mahaad forgives Kaiba. This is a horrific and bizarre sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p><p> </p><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Sensation of Doom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>
  <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a>
</p><p> </p><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out that there's really not a go-to manual for dealing with a dude who's concussed and now thinks your best buddy is his guardian angel. Especially when the reason he got brained was a case of mistaken identity murder attempt on your best buddy.</p><p>It's kinda a mess.</p><p>Mai knows the guy, but is having far too much fun documenting this to be of real help, Yuugi is just spending all his best energy trying to entertain the guy because he panics when he can't see Yuugi (at least they seem to like the same useless cards and punk clothing), Kaiba is looking the survivor of a horror film every time this reminds him that feelings exist, and Mokuba is just cackling. All the time. It's unnerving.</p><p>So it looks like it's up to Jounouchi to talk to the guy's siblings and get a game plan. And hope they don't hate Yug' and everyone connected to him because this fiasco. Great.</p><p>"So, uh. You're Atem's siblings? My name's Jounouchi Katsuya and I'm Yuugi's best friend. I, uh-," Jounouchi cuts off. He was hoping to come up with something as he talked but it's hard to when two of them are drilling holes into his skull and the little one looks like a kicked kitten. Luckily, one of them is nice enough to not leave him hanging.</p><p>"Hello, Jounouchi. My name is Isis Ishtar. I am Atem's cousin. This is Mahaad," tall guy who looks like he's judging your very soul and finds it lacking nods his head "and Mana," tiny girl wearing a lop-sided visor and ten pounds of hair waves.</p><p>"They are Atem's siblings. We came as soon as we heard, but luckily the doctor said the damage was minimal." She says brightly, as if her cousin isn't left side of cuckoo road, right now.</p><p>"Do you happen to have information on the fate of the worthless scoundrel who did this?" The guy who might have been watching too many bad movies asks.</p><p>"Scound- oh you mean Bandit Keith?" Mahaad's eyebrow twitches.</p><p>"He calls himself Bandit Keith?" Mana declares with confusion.</p><p>"Hey, I mean most duelists have a show theme, I guess he just decided to live up to it. Me? I don't need one. I'm just good old Jounouchi Katsuya baby, and luck's on my side! Uh- but I don't really know what happened to him. I know the security guards nabbed him, though. Good riddance, if you ask me." Jounouchi sheepishly changes back to the topic at hand.</p><p>"Then we will ask Pegasus. We appreciate your assistance. If we work together we should see my ailing brother well and this dastardly culprit off the streets," says the guy who is definitely into theater or lame movies.</p><p>"Uh, you're welcome. It's nothin', really. But what are we gonna do with your brother 'til he's better?" Because Jounouchi doesn't think Yuugi can be glued to the guy's side forever. Even if Atem is just as big a game and cute-fluffy-annoying-things nerd. Mahaad sighs  as he thumbs his chin.</p><p>"Well, the doctor told us they want to keep Atem for one night to monitor his concussion. But they think he'll be fine tomorrow! Are you guys here until Friday? We can just let this work out of Atem's system!" Mana says brightly. You know. Like she's not suggesting Yuugi stay pretend-angel for about a week.</p><p>I mean, Yuugi might be as close as a human can get to an angel, but that isn't the point.</p><p>"Well, that's kinda up to Yuugi. This whole thing spooked him real bad. He's had bad experiences with other duelists attacking him before. I don't know if he'll want to stay." It isn't Jounouchi's choice here. He isn't the one being space cadet baby sitter right now.</p><p>Right on cue there's shouting and the wailing of someone whose hopes and dreams have been torn to tatters.</p><p>"Angel! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Come back, please. Please angel, come back!"</p><p>"Atem...Atem I need to use the restroom it's fine." A very un-Atem like sniffle.</p><p>At the very least, Yuugi seems to be getting good at handling him. The last time Jounouchi tried to calm the guy down, he got off-brand jello shoved down his shirt. All Jounouchi was doing was trying to find where he threw his monster boots. And Atem called him a thief. A thief! The nerve.</p><p>For a pitiful, confused, and concussed injured man, Atem sure is a petty bitch.</p><p>"How long did the doctor say concussions last?" Mahaad looks him in the eyes with shared dread.</p><p>"The doctor said concussions can take weeks, even months to heal."</p><p>They sit in near silence, the only sounds are Atem's dramatic sobs as he wails for Yuugi to return from his arduous journey to relieve his bladder.</p><p><em>Weeks</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this is kind of short. I struggled and rewrote this chapter multiple times. I just couldn't get it where I wanted it.</p><p>When I update again it should be more of what I'm feeling from this story. Aka, romcom shennanigans.</p><p>Please join my new discord! It's about Yugioh and it's waiting for other happy nerds with the heart of the cards!<br/>https://discord.gg/5A42mrj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>